GG
by Sk1b00t
Summary: This, is Berk. Berk is the best multiplayer game around and I just so happen to be one of the best players, or so I think. To prove my worth, I'm entering a contest to show who is the best Berk player in the world. We have some n00bs, and some legendary players, but my biggest concern is the player who goes by FrostLord88. Let's just hope I don't hurt him too bad.
1. Prologue

Sitting in a dark room gets depressing real fast. You can't see anything, its super quiet, and no one is there to comfort you. My kind of dark room is different. I can see only the screen, I hear everything, and everyone's got my back. That's right,

I'm a gamer.

I spend countless hours in my room sitting in front of my monitor playing games that fill the gap in my heart. I can become a pirate, to a mage, to a normal human being who becomes a hero, in a matter of hours. I can talk to people around the world within a headset and a keyboard. In my dark room I only see light, but to others they see only darkness.

My father being a great, wealthy and strong man is ashamed of me. Before he used to walk down the hall and mutter under his breath 'useless' and 'weak'. I started to close and lock my door after hearing it so many times. I'm pretty sure he blames me for my mothers 'disappearance' also. One night I overheard a fight that my parents were having. They never fought before, which concerned the five year old me. I sneaked down stairs to find them arguing about something. I didn't find out either because the very next day my mother was gone. My father didn't take it so well and has been like this ever since, and he even treats her disappearance as if she died. Friend wise I have no friends, unless you count my friends online. Then I have my amazing cat Toothless, he keeps me company and keeps me sane enough.

Tonight is a very special night. Tonight is the starting day of "The Almighty" tournament. Whoever wins this is virtually claimed 'best player of all the land', or really just within the game. I've been working on my skills for weeks just for this moment. Reasoning is that the top three best players get to face off in _Hawaii_. Paid trip and everything so I can't turn this opportunity down. I already have three bags of Chex Mix and a whole two liter of Dr. Pepper at my side. I cleaned up my keyboard and my mouse along with dusting off my monitor. Even my dad went away on a business trip for two weeks. Nothing could stop me now

Or so I thought.

After starting the first couple of rounds, beating all the n00bs that crossed my path, I got a call from my friend Astrid. She comes all the way from Germany and is one of the best gamers I know.

"Hiccup! Fishlegs just got his ass handed to him by some snob from America!"

Fishlegs lives in France and is known in the gaming community as the walking calculator. He can calculate exactly how many hits from different moves and abilities will make the other person KO. Hearing this made me worry.

"What? How did this happen?"

"All that Fishlegs said was that this American was an Ice Mage and was level 67. He was at level 75 and he STILL got knocked out. Fishlegs wanted me to warn you about him and that to not underestimate him."

"Here let me just look at the bracket. What's his username?"

"FrostLord88."

Clicking on the bracket I scan over all the names. Already they crossed out Fishlegs and FrostLord88 is now ahead. Luckily he was on a different side than me since this is a Tri Bracket, but if we both succeed we will cross paths with each other.

"Well he is in a different bracket than me, so I shouldn't worry too much."

"Hiccup, I know you'll make it to the end which is why I'm supporting you. I have a feeling he will make it to the end as well, which is why I'm worried."

"I think everything will be fine. Who knows, maybe he will be a challenge and might actually hit me."

"Hiccup... Whatever you say. I got to go, I'm fighting again in a little bit. Promise me you won't die tonight?"

"I promise Astrid, now go kick some ass!"

"Will do! See ya dweeb!"

With a click I return back to my game. FrostLord88? What kind of ridiculous name is that? I mean mine is HorrendousHiccup72, but that's because I made my username years ago and I'm too lazy to change it. Maybe I should do some more research on him?

I type furiously onto Google his username and immediately I get results. First thing that pops up is a Twitch stream. Clicking it, I find that its the Almighty Tournament and he is in the middle of a fight. The chat was booming with people and the view count was increasing steadily. I first take notice that his level is now at 68, or in other words my level. His character was actually a female ice mage and his opponent was a male rouge demon slayer. Even though I showed up in the middle of the fight, it didn't last that long when FrostLord88 took down sLashEr192 with a flashy move. FrostLord88 was indeed impressive, but there is no way he will make it to the end with that fighting style. His moves are very spontaneous to the point I almost think he's mashing the buttons. None the less everyone is a worthy opponent until proven otherwise. With how the bracket is going though I don't think we'll ever fight in this tournament, but a little part in me wants that to change.

* * *

**This is just a prologue kinda thing. Any questions/comments you can review or ask on my Tumblr called hijackislife**


	2. Send Help

The sun is shinning, the birds are chirping, and I am groaning at my sister Emma to be quiet and let me go back to sleep for once.

"Jaaaccckkk you have to get up and take me to school! I don't care if you stay home, but uncle Aster says that you have to take responsibility as a brother and-"

"Emma I get it... Just give me five minutes, okay?"

"Okay! I have a surprise waiting for you downstairs! Also Jack promise me you will get more sleep tonight? You look tired and on top of that I heard you screaming very 'inappropriate' words that auntie Tooth wouldn't like to hear."

"Ah shi- I mean shoot sorry. I'll just be quieter tonight."

Content with my answer, Emma saunters out and shuts the door behind her nicely. Rolling off the bed I grab some jeans off the floor trying to put them on as the search for a clean shirt becomes relentless. After smelling five shirts, I found the chosen one. Looking in my mirror I give myself a flirty smirk, which was quickly pulled away when I truly looked at myself.

Deathly pale skin, messed up white dyed hair, dull blue eyes, and dirty clothes to go along with it. No wonder people avoid me, they must think I'm dying. Still self conscious of my appearance, I grab my usual blue hoodie off my bed. At least this hoodie kinda hides the fact that I'm so thin and pale. Sure my diet consists of Cheetos and Coca Cola, but then shouldn't I be bigger? Grabbing my clean blue converse that I never wear, I head downstairs to find Emma waiting by the door holding a little blue box.

"Here! You can't open the box until I'm in school or else! Now come on Jack! I'm going to be late! I can't miss the first day of fourth grade because of you!"

Looking down at the blue box, there is a little note saying 'Happy First Day of Senior Year Jack!' all in silver sharpie. Giving a smirk to my little sister I chuckle.

"Yeah yeah princess Emma, let me escort you to your demise."

* * *

"HEY MESSUP YOU FORGOT SOMETHING."

I turn around to one of the many names I was called to find my face plastered in mash potatoes. Hearing the whole room laugh at the event, I gather what's left of my lunch and run out of the cafeteria. Hearing Snotlout laughing was one of the things that made my blood boil, but having everyone laughing is a whole other story. Not letting any tears fall as I wipe away the disgusting contents on my face, I make my way to the library. It's safe there because most people don't go in unless they have to, which is a rare occurrence believe me.

Setting down my bag I take out my laptop opening up the Tri Bracket again. Astrid is still in the game which is a relief, but also this FrostLord88 is making their way too. Should I send him a dragon saying something? Looking at his profile he has an impressive display of trophy's and achievements. Endless amounts of badges and awards grace his page in an orderly fashion. Deeming him worthy of a message I quickly type up something that I quickly regret after I sent it.

"Stupid stuPID STUPID!"

"Hiccup are you alright?"

Looking up I find Ms. Vinka, an assistant teacher for the library.

"Oh you know, just peachy like usual. Making a fool out of myself is an everyday thing by now. You don't need to worry Ms. Vinka I'm just exaggerating... like usual..."

"Hiccup, you know you can always tell me your problems. I may not have the ability to help you, but I am willing to listen."

"Oh you know, just having the best first day of Junior year and its just... overwhelming you know? Especially when Snotlout keeps up with his antics and I can't even write a decent drag- I mean message without sounding creepy. I'm just ready to go home and sleep till Summer starts back up again..."

Ms. Vinka nods and starts to pat me on my head.

"Hiccup you are a very bright student with a very bright future. Don't let little things get in your way, in fact make them become your ally instead of your enemy."

With that, she walks back into the depths of the library. She tries to be mysterious, which is one of the things I like about her. She has been my favorite teacher since the day I ran in here crying sometime in the beginning of Freshman year. She helps me with my problems and I help her with which dress would be better for her. Weird relationship I know, but I'm anything but normal.

* * *

"COME ON THAT TOTALLY SHOULD'VE HIT"

Sure skipping the first day of Senior year sounds stupid, but I mean really I just have like two credits left and I'll be set. I have more important things to take care of and school just isn't my priority right now. I have a tournament to win and I need practice.

"JAMIE PULL YOUR SHIT TOGETHER."

"Jack can you please stop yelling? I thought you wanted to practice fighting, not screeching."

"I ACTUally need to stop yelling. Emma heard me last night..."

"Aw man and last night you were on a rampage. So, did she learn any new words?"

"I hope not- Hey wait a minute I forgot to check my dragons this morning."

"Yeah yeah go do that I'll just start up a quick fight with Sandy."

Clicking out of Skype, I tap on the dragon button bringing me to all my messages. 'I'M SUCH A BIG FAN' and 'HAVE MY BABIES' come up a lot ever since last night. I got a lot of attention I think because I took down two legendary players. Fishlegs0787 and DagurDerranged420. I even surprised myself when I took down Dagur because he just kept bashing at me, not stopping at anytime. He never blocked or countered my attacks which was his week point. He didn't even knock me out once because I kept hitting him with my projectile attacks. After that everyone just started to love me.

Finding nothing worth looking at, I click out of my dragons. Before I could start up a game a new dragon was sent to me. Clicking on my dragons again I stop dead in my tracks. The famous HorrendousHiccup72 just messaged me. HorrendousHiccup72 just messaged me. HORRENDOUSHICCUP72 JUST MESSAGED ME. Calling Jamie back I screech and wheeze. I can't believe my gaming idol just messaged me!

"Oh hey Jack I-"

"JAMIE HORRENDOUSHICCUP JUST MESSAGED ME AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO SEND HELP"


	3. Potatoes Yum

Walking down the school back entrance steps, I sigh loudly in self pity. After talking with Ms. Vinka I went to my next class and everything just got worse. When I got to my Calculus class I found a note at my usual seat saying "Potato Nose". When I sat down in Physics I quickly sat up finding a mixture of potatoes and glue all over my seat. Lastly just to make everything come together SO nicely, I found my locker vandalized with sharpie and of course, POTATOES. I now officially hate potatoes and my life.

I wait in my usual spot behind the school waiting for the coast to be cleared. Like I would want more potato attacks when I walk home. On the bright side once I get home its all smooth sailing. I'll have a chance to get farther in Berk and I'll have a chance to get ready for my dat-

WHOA WHOA WHOA this is the farthest thing from a date! Just a friendly meeting online, and that's it. I need to know what I'm up against and after this we could be good friends just like how Astrid and I are. Yep that's how it going to go... I hope.

After about an hour of sketching in my notebook I get up and start walking home. Good thing none of the kids know where I live because that would be mortifying. Not to mention my dad doesn't know that I'm bullied at school and our relationship as father and son is already in a tight spot. Isn't my life just lovely?

Hearing my cell phone go off in my pocket to the song "Make a Man Out Of You" from Mulan I knew immediately it was Astrid. Pulling out phone I answer in a high pitch squeal.

"What is it mayor? Is the town getting attacked by Mojo Jojo again?"

"Ha ha very funny Horrendous. Anyways listen Buttercup, because this is important. Fishlegs and I were talking with some other fellow gamers and we were planning on doing a meet up!"

"What? Are you serious? Where will it be and when?"

"We all agreed that America would be the best because most of us are curious to see how its like...that and we all know Americans are lazy so we decided to make it more convenient for them."

"Hey dad, can I get a plane ticket to America so I can hangout with my gamer friends that you think are all pedophiles? Yeah the chances of me going are really slim."

"Dude doesn't your dad go on business trips all the time? You spend all of your time in your room anyways like he's going to notice. Besides I think he'll be happy that you are finally hanging out with friends, right?"

"Right he's going to be so happy that his son bought a plane ticket to America to hang out with nerdy gamer friends that are all pedophiles without telling him a single thing."

"Yep that sounds just about right! Well we are all meeting up around American winter break which is sometime in the end of December. We were thinking New York would be the best. You better show up so I can finally punch you in person! I got to go Buttercup! See ya!"

With that Astrid hanged up. Great, now I have a meet up I have to worry about talking to my dad about. Could this day get any better?

* * *

"JACKSON WILLIAM OVERLAND GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF. Now tell little Jamie SLOWLY what is going on."

I couldn't contain my feels anymore. I was flailing my arms at Jamie trying to make coherent words, but I just couldn't do it. After taking some deep breaths I try to speak again.

"HorrendousHiccup72 just sent me a dragon! ME! A DRAGON JAMIE A DRAG-"

"SHUT IT! You mean THE HorrendousHiccup72 messaged you? Let me guess, you haven't even read it have you frosty?"

I stopped breathing when I realized I haven't even read it yet. Blushing I open up the dragon sucking up every word it had to offer.

_Hey this might sound creepy, but I've noticed how you have been kicking some ass in the tournament. We are both on different brackets and its highly unlikely we will cross paths in it, but I would like to be friends anyways. I was wondering if it would be possible for us to get to know each other through Skype and maybe play a round or two? Again I'm being really creepy, so sorry about that. _

I read it again and again not believing what it said. He wants to meet _me?_

"Yo earth to Jack! Can you tell me the juicy details?"

"H-he wants to Skype and meet me... and be my friend."

"What really? Jack this is so big for you! My baby boy grew up so fast... So when _is_ the wedding?'

Blushing again I tuck my legs to my chest and rest my head on my knees.

"Jamie, I don't even know if he's a thirty year old man or not, and you know miracles don't happen just like that...and I'm pretty sure he's not like _that._ I'm just lucky that he even noticed me... I mean I'm invisible to everyone else."

"Chill Jack I was just joking, and don't get down so easily. You have no idea if he's gay or not and you will find out everything soon enough! Now Sandy is demanding a rematch so if there is nothing else to say I'll take my leave."

"Thanks Jamie... Make sure you teach Sandy a lesson."

"Will do! Have fun at your date!"

Before I could retaliate Jamie dropped the call. It's not a date, or is it? Oh who am I kidding, he just wants to be friends and I'm trying to make this into a crappy one shot fairytale. Looking in my mirror I frown at the reflection. I look even more dead than I did an hour ago when I dropped off Emma at school. I can't let HorrendousHiccup see me like this. I need to take a shower ASAP, but first I have to respond back to the dragon.

_Hello! You don't sound creepy at all, in fact I've been getting dragons saying that they want my babies so this is a relief! What time would you like to Skype? I'm from America and my time zone is Eastern. I'm looking forward to meeting you, and I hope you feel the same way! _

Sending the dragon I hit my head against my keyboard.

"Ugh I'm such an idiot..."

Looking down at my left arm, I flinch when I see the cuts. Before Summer started I was going through a rough patch in my life. If Emma ever found out... Or if North ever found out... No I'm not going to bother them with my problems. I'll deal with it on my own.

* * *

Walking home has always been a struggle for me. I was born with out a part of my left leg and I've been walking with a prosthetic ever since. Sometimes the prosthetic gets suck in things whether its some stick, leaf, rock, trash you name it. It also takes a lot of energy and effort since I'm not physically active ever. When I returned home I crashed on my bed kissing my pillow repeatedly. I need to learn how to drive soon... Then again my car will probably just get vandalized on the first day.

Taking off the prosthetic and letting the nub at the end have some air, I hop over to my computer chair and turn on my monitor. Everything is set up already so I can get started right away, but first I have to check the bracket and my dragons.

The bracket looks pretty nice so far. Some legendary players that I was worrying about are out of the game which is a relief, but is also really scary. I could look up legendary players moves easy, but if there are unknown players kicking ass this quickly there's going to be trouble. I'm already well known, so its even harder for me to beat people up when they've studied my attacks. Clicking off the bracket I check my dragons. Fishlegs finally sent me FrostLord88's analysis, which I wanted for obvious reasons. Astrid of course spammed me again, and Dagur is still trying to flirt with me. Wait a minute... FrostLord88 replied back.

I immediately click open the message reading it closely. After reading it I blush slightly, because he is so much nicer than I was expecting him to be. Good thing I'm trying to be friends with him.

_I'm in the Central European time zone, and I'm from Sweden. I'm six hours ahead of you, not that bad of a time gap. It depends on your schedule because mine is the usual high school schedule. My Skype name is the same as my username._

Leaning back in my chair, I hear my back crack all the stress from today. Jeez can I ever get a break? I mean you would think they would be nicer to a guy who doesn't have a full leg, but nooooo that's not how life works. I hear a dragon roar and I jump up quick. I'll never get used to their notification system... FrostLord88 responded already?

_Oh cool so you're in high school too? Well call me stupid, but I skipped my first day of school hehehe... So really I'm free all day so you can pick the time. My Skype name is JackFrost420. Great name all the way from middle school I know. _

Okay JackFrost420 is kinda bad, but HorrendousHiccup72 isn't the best either like I said before. Typing up my response and sending it quickly, I jump up only to be brought down to the floor. Sometimes you do forget really important things like your missing leg. Crawling over to my door not caring about my prosthetic, I open it up finding my Dad at the door.

"Oh hi Dad... great to see you here. Now if you're wondering why I'm crawling I can expla-"

"Hiccup, I don't really want to know. When you are ready doing... whatever you are doing we need to have a talk."

"Um okay Dad. I just need to go to the bathroom and I'll be with you."

Seeing him walk down the stairs gives me even more things to think about. What does he want to talk about? Did I do something? Maybe he found out about my school problems? Whatever it is I can't let him waiting, and I can't let him down again.

* * *

**SO we finally have the third chapter! I'm trying to have these longer, but I tend to procrastinate... I'm open to any ideas!**

**kitty.0-So you do find out that he never did read it xD**

**Natalie-Thanks for beng my first review!**

**Nano Code-I am still going! Thanks!**


	4. SHIT SHIT SHIT

"Jamie Jamie Jamie Jamie Jamie Jamie Jamie Jam-"

"JACK STOP IT!"

"Jamie. Guess what."

"WHAT?"

"HorrendousHiccup is alSO IN HIGH SCHOOL JAMIE I MIGHT HAVE A CHANCE I-"

"SHUT IT JACK. Really you need to calm you're nerves before you Skype call with him sheesh. Maybe my baby hasn't grown up after all."

"Oh shit JAMIE what if I lose my cool? WHAT IF HE THINKS I'M WEIRD AND WHAT IF-"

I hear that annoying sound of Jamie dropping the Skype call. With my mouth still ajar from my rambling, I slowly close my mouth. Who does Jamie think he is? Oh I'll give him a real beating in our next match together. We are in the same bracket together, so if he does cross my path I will destroy him! Now time for me to learn how to stay 'cool'.

After some Google searches, I found a promising site. It tells me that the first step to keep your cool is to note what make you lose your cool. HorrendousHiccup72, check. Next step is to think before you act... I think I can do that? I'll just practice with Emma when she gets home. Lastly it says to focus on the positives instead of the negatives... How can I not focus on the negatives? I mean lets be real here I... have to stay positive. Stay positive Jackson you can do it.

Getting up I stretch random parts of my body to let myself relax. I learned a lot of things to relieve stress and to distract yourself from stress inducing events. Exercise is the best way, but since I'm not an active person I do Yoga and stretching time to time. If its really bad I jog in place and do Jumping Jacks. Hehehe... Jumping Jacks.

Stretching up to the sky finishing off my routine I notice something on my bed. Oh yeah Emma gave me a present! I'm surprised I didn't tear it open when I got home... As I was reaching my hand towards Emma's gift I hear Berk's dragon notification go off at my computer. Running back towards my baby I seen it was HorrendousHiccup72! The gift can wait till later...

_If only I could skip the first day of school... My dad would kick my ass so hard into the afterlife if I even thought about it... Well I'm not doing anything right now, so do you want to Skype and game in ten minutes?_

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT."

* * *

Looking myself in the mirror making sure none of my bruises are visible and that my face looked happy enough, I head downstairs to find my awaiting father on the couch. Sitting on the other end I pause to look at my father. He stares back, but then looks away... Almost like he was scared? Seeing that my father was uncomfortable with my presence I immediately look away. I instead stare off at an old picture of my dad and Gobber when they were little. Seeing my father with a smile on his face made me feel weird. Looking back at my father I see him staring at the floor. My father is such an enigma, that its hard to understand how to make him proud of me.

"Is there uh... Something you wanted to talk about Dad?"

My Dad, Stoick the Vast looks up from his thoughts looking very distressed.

"Ye'... I haven't been the best father, have I?"

Stunned, I slowly close my mouth.

"I know I haven't... Ever since ye mother died, since Val died... I- We haven't been the same since."

At this point I feel like I'm about to cry. The last time my father brought up my mother was in the summer of 8th grade when he was trying to send me to a boot camp to 'Whip me into shape'. I figured he was worried about how I wasn't growing like everyone else in my grade, but it still made me throw out all the fliers and runaway for a week until he found me hiding out under a bridge downtown.

"I know it will be hard to forgive me, and I know its been hard for the both of us to get over her death... But I want to make things right. I want to be the father you had when you were little, and I want to get to know the son I've ignored for so long..."

I can't believe what I was hearing. He... wants to fix things instead of ignoring them? I've been waiting for this day for a long time... A chance to finally connect with my Dad, and a chance to show I'm not totally worthless.

"I-I'm willing to fix things also. I know that my hobbies don't seem the best, and my physique is depressing, but I hope that we can come to the middle and resolve all of our issues."

That's when it happened. My Dad smiled.

* * *

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIIIITTTT."

I quickly threw myself in the shower when I read that I only had 10 minutes to get ready. Spreading shampoo and conditioner in the same wash and scrubbing my face was a horrible combination. My eyes were screaming in pain, but that didn't matter when I was drying off and putting clothes on at the same time. Lets just say the towel was dry while my clothes were wet.

"SHIT I STILL HAVE TO ADD HIM GAHHHHH."

Tripping over my own feet to get to my computer was a nightmare. I seriously need to clean up-

"Oh mY GOD HE IS GOING TO SEE HOW MUCH OF A PIG I AM JACKSON WHAT ARE YOU DOING."

Quickly I push all of my clothes and miscellaneous to the side so HorrendousHiccup wouldn't see anything. To make things look natural I didn't fix my bed.

Looking around making sure everything was okay I check myself in the mirror. Why do I have to look so dead?

Feeling the sense of insecurity again, I grab my hoodie to make myself more secure and more presentable.

"Okay I've added him! Everything should be going smooth from here right?"

"Jack, could you not talk to yourself? If you're going to stay home then keep it down will ya?"

Shit I forgot that Uncle Aster was here.

"I refuse to remain silent, because I've got a hot da- um daring battle soon! Who wouldn't be pumped for that?"

Aster looking done with my antics leaves. Good thing my annoying personality gets the job done. Giving my baby my full attention, I see that HorrendousHiccup72 is on.

Show time.

* * *

**Thanks for all the support guys!**

**2SexyForMySkirt-I am trying so hard not to procrasitinate and continue because I love this story Dx I will try to continue!**

**Tossedthrough-Thank you my dear! You shall get more soon!**

**kitty.0-A lot of kids do travel with their parents therefore needing a passport. I guess the kids that don't have one can't go xD**

**VirguleAddict-Thank you for saying this was original! Id o love the old coffee shop AU's, but once in a while I think we all prefer something weird! I also connect with Jack on a personal level in this story xD**

**Kitsu Maxwell- I try not to over due things, but I want to make it apparent ya know? A lot of fanfiction don't really go into depth of people and kinda just focus on other things. Character development is key to good story telling and we see these fictional people more realistically if we do add everyday things. Also *coughdagurdoesappearsomewhereinthestorycough***

**Guest-Toothless was mentioned in the first chapter xD I will write more in due time!**

**TheWildNoose-Thank you! I will continue with the writing!**


	5. Haddock Pep Talk

"TOOTHLESS!"

Returning to my room after just ten minutes of being downstairs, Toothless managed to topple over everything on my desk... Including a vase full of flowers.

"Great. Now I have to clean this up. I hope you feel proud of what you did and very accomplished."

Picking up the flowers I freeze. It's been ten minutes. Rushing towards my computer I open up Skype. He's already added me AND he's online. Okay I'll just quickly send him a message saying that my cat is being a prick and I need some time to- Never mind he's already calling. I guess he will have to admire my room while I pick up the mess.

Clicking the green button, I never really realized that I was still a mess myself with red puffy eyes and my potato stained clothes. Well shit.

The video came on and all I could do was stare at the image before me. A boy about my age was on the other side of the screen. The first thing I noticed was how white his hair was and how blue his eyes were.

"Um. H-Hi... Uh... Are you okay? I mean I'm saying this because you don't look good. NO I mean you don't look well. Are you sick? Ah shit what if you're not sick and I'm being a total jerk? I'M SO SORRY I-"

"Are you real?"

Shit I said that out loud.

"Uh... E-Excuse me?"

"I mean the hair. Is it a wig or is it dyed?"

"Oh... Well its neither. I was actually born with this hair."

"Then what about your eyes? Born with those too?"

"Wha- I mean yeah, but isn't blue a normal eye color?"

Unbelievable. Not only is he outrageously hot, but its all natural for him?

"Wow. I wish I was as beautiful as yo- I mean, I could never pull off white hair, but you look so exotic and unique... Its kinda hard to believe your human."

HICCUP DON'T SAY THESE THINGS OUT LOUD YOU IDIOT. Great now he's silent. Look at what you did Hiccup. Just fantastic. Lovely. Only I could pull of something as stupid as-

"You really think I look... Nice?"

I stop mentally bashing myself and I looked at the face before me.

"Well, yeah. Sorry if that makes you uncomfortable. I haven't been able to keep my mouth shut all day and-"

"No... Thank you so much. It means a lot to me. I never knew that I actually looked okay to someone."

What? Is he telling me that he didn't know he was beautiful? Okay time for a Haddock pep talk.

"Believe me when I say this, but when I saw you the first thing that popped into my head was how beautiful you looked. One of the things my counselor told me is that everyone is beautiful in their own way, and only YOU have the power to change the way you think about yourself and others. Try to not be so hard on yourself, and try to find the positives if you can."

The boy looked back at me with complete shock on his face. It looks like I got through to him.

"Oh and before we start a match, my cat toppled over a vase of flowers in my room and I have to clean it up. Is it okay if I call back in about five minutes or so when I finish cleaning up?

Seeing him nod, I wave and click off the call. Let's do this fast so I can clean myself up too.

* * *

I feel like I'm going to either cry or die. Not only is HorrendousHiccup a REALLY cute brunet with freckles, but he called me beautiful... Standing up I slowly creep towards the mirror. All this time I thought I looked dead and sickly... but was I in reality always beautiful? I hear HorrendousHiccup72 voice echo in my head.

_Everyone is beautiful in their own way, and only YOU have the power to change the way you think about yourself and others._

No, I was always sick and deadly, at least to me. I just have to change my perspective a little. Smiling in the mirror once more, I decided to quickly call up Jamie on my phone, just in case HorrendousHiccup72 calls back.

"What is it now Jack?"

"I-I talked to HorrendousHiccup. We are going to start a match soon, but its official."

"Wait what's official?"

"I officially have a crush on HorrendousHiccup72."

"Already? So tell me what was he like?"

"Well, first he is such an adorable brunet with freckles. What really got me was the fact that he called me beautiful! Me!"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Off the bat he just decides to give out compliments? Isn't that red flag worthy to you?"

"Well no. If you heard how the conversation went you would understand. I know that he meant it. I could just see it in his beautiful green eyes..."

"Oh of course, how could I be so blind? You could just see right through him even if his image is full of pixels."

"Jamie! Can't you be happy for me? All I have to do is find out if he's a monkey. If not, then we could still be good friends!"

"What? Monkey?"

"You know, so we can see if he _swings _that way!"

With that I hear the line go dead. Second time today... Looks like I broke the record.

* * *

After I cleaned up everything including myself, I played a couple of rounds with FrostLord88. I got to learn that his name was Jack and when he learned my name he snorted.

"Hiccup? Where did that name come from?"

"I'm from a Viking origin, and I was named after a legend FYI."

"A legend? What did this legend do exactly?"

"Well, the legend states that Hiccup was the first Viking to ever train dragons."

"Dragons? Well that's cool! My name came from when my dad was working on a Jack in a Box when he was told I was on the way."

Let's just say I haven't laughed that much in forever. Eventually we had to say goodbye when my dad called me down for food. We exchanged phone numbers and we made sure to set up a time to play again.

When the call ended I picked up Toothless and twirled him around. I can't believe how amazing Jack is! Every time he smiles I can't help but to smile with him. Putting down Toothless he hides behind my nightstand and glares at me from afar.

"Sorry bud, but that was your punishment from earlier. Now come on down if you want your Fancy Feast."

Hearing the word Fancy Feast, he follows behind me as I head downstairs towards the dining room. It gets him every time. After serving Toothless his wet food, I sit down at my seat to find... Steak and potatoes. Great.

"So uh son, how was school today?"

Looking up at my father I smile.

"Just like every other school day, boring and repetitive."

"Oh but its the first day! Any new friends?"

Looking down at my plate of potatoes, I lower my voice a little.

"Well I don't have any friends at school. All of my friends are online and in a different country."

My father also looks down at his plate.

"Have you tried making friends at school? I don't think its healthy being online all the time. I think you need some human interaction."

I hold my breath, but I'm not going to lose my cool now.

"Well I have tried. No one really wants to be friends with someone like me. At least around here no one wants anything to do with me."

"Hiccup, are you being bullied at school?"

Welp looks like Toothless is out of the bag.

"Yeah, but I guess that's obvious huh?"

"How severe is it? Name calling? Physical bullying? I want to know because I want to start caring and do something for a change."

Oh no I can't breathe properly.

"W-Well today at lunch someone threw potatoes at me, and throughout the day I had potato pranks pulled on me everywhere I went. My new nickname is Potato Nose."

My father got up from the table and started to walk towards me. If we didn't just cleared the air earlier today, I would have thought he was gonna yell or hit me. Instead he held both of my arms and looked directly into my eyes.

"We will solve this problem together. I won't do anything you aren't comfortable with, but I do want this bullying to stop."

This day went from the worst day, to officially the best day.

* * *

**Ok! I thought I should upload a chapter before my break ended, so here it is!**

**BloodyCross13-Thank you bby.**

**Kitsu Maxwell-Here is more Hiccup and Stoick feels. Enjoy!**

**kitty.0-Oh gosh sneak out of the country xD Who knows what Hiccup will do...**

**Tossedthrough-Jack is his personal fanboy *coughfuckboycough***

**dawn2halen-I'm glad that I made you laugh so hard! There will be more to come!**

**The Egoist's Girlfriend-I UPDATED TA DAAAAA**

**MeridaFrost8- Thanks a bunch! :3**


	6. Bootyful Monkey Problems

**Sorry for not updating for a month... I was in the mood for some Hijack so here is an update!**

* * *

It's been a month now, and I can honestly say that Hiccup is the most amazing person that I have ever met. He's cute, smart, and overall the most understanding guy you could ever meet. We've been texting back and fourth for at least three hours everyday. I've learned about his friends Astrid and Fishlegs, and about his dad. I've learned about his bullying, and about how he has a love for dragons. I've told him about my little sister Emma and my BFF Jamie. I told him about my love of winter, and my weird messages that I get all the time from Berk. We became close in such a short time, it kinda scared me. So I do what I do when ever I start having "Feeling Attacks", I call Jamie.

"What now Jack?"

"Um... Its about Hiccup again..."

"Ugh. What did he say?"

"Well, he really didn't say anything. Its just that we've been talking for a month now, and I feel like I've known him for years already. I feel kinda freaked out. I don't know what to do or how I should feel. Like hOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TALK TO HIM NOW HOW DO I-"

"Hush child, you just talk to him like you normally do. I just wanna know if he's a monkey."

"I HAVn't figured that out yet... I mean that's something you just can't ask someone."

"The thing is, you don't. You slip it in."

"How do you just 'slip it in'?"

"Easily. Just ask if he has a 'significant other' and you get two of your questions answers at once.

Holy shit Jamie is a genius. I can figure out if he's gay AND if he is single. This is so perfect.

"I LOVE YOU JAMIE SO MUCH HOMO."

"Yeah yeah, go get him you gay ass tiger."

Jamie hung up on me. Rude. Anyways, I have to text Hiccup and bring it up in our conversation. He should be home from school by now.

_Hey how was school?_

Minutes later I get a reply back.

_**Oh the usual. Snot being Snot and potatoes everywhere.**_

_Do I have to teach this Snot a lesson? He seems to be bothering you a lot and I don't like it :c_

_**How would you even get over here? It would be smarter if I went to America. At least people know where it is on a map**_

_Awww you would come over to New York for me? _

_**Wait you live in New York? **_

_Yep! Born and raised! Though I never got that New Yorker accent..._

_**Well, I actually might be heading down there during Christmas break.**_

WHAT OMG OMG OMG I CAN'T. I CAN SEE THAT BEAUTIFUL FRECKLED FACE IN REAL LIFE.

_Really? We could meet up and everything! c:_

_**It is for a gaming meet up. I'm sure you'll be welcomed there for sure. I just have to convince my dad that my friends aren't pedophiles...**_

HOLY SHIT I NEED TO GO TO THIS THING. Wait why wasn't I informed of this? I guess deleting all my dragons without reading them wasn't the smartest thing for me to do.

_I'll be there for sure! Beg your dad if you have to, because I need to see your freckles in real life!_

_**What is with my freckles? You talk about my freckles like they're some god.**_

_Because they are bootyful ;)_

_**Bye Jack **_

Sheesh both Jamie and Hiccup leave me. How rude.

* * *

My life has been pretty good so far. Jack has been such a highlight in my life. No matter how bad my life is getting, he always gets me in a happy mood. One time I laughed so hard that I had my dad knocking at my door asking if I was okay. I am more than okay now that I have a supporting father, a lead in my favorite game, and of course Jack.

I'm actually starting to feel weird though. I've never trusted anyone in my life as much as I trust Jack now. I feel like he understands me better than Astrid does, and he is really cute-

STOP HAVING GAY THOUGHTS. This is no time to be having gay thoughts. I have school to worry about, and a tournament, and he has a really cute butt- STOP IT. Jack is really making me start questioning my sexuality. I mean he looks like a god with those eyes... Shit I might be gay. Not only am I the biggest wimp and disappointment, but I am gay too. This makes my life so much easier. 'Hey dad can I go to New York to hang out with my pedophile friends and my boyfriend?' I am so screwed.

"Meeeoooowwwwww."

Toothless interrupts my thought process by meowing and pawing my hand.

"Hey bud, sorry about that. A lot of things have been going on, you know?"

Toothless just yawns and makes home on my lap. I take this time to inspect his tail. You see, when I found Toothless his tail was cut off and he was shivering in the snow. I quickly got him to the vet, and ever since then Toothless has been my best friend. People thought that I was crazy for owning a black cat since they are 'bad luck', but I call all of that bullshit. All of it is superstition.

I jumped when I heard the song Nerd Rage from my phone. Knowing that it was Fishlegs I pick it up.

"Hey Fishlegs, how is life?"

"Pretty good. I called to tell you that there is a new player that is... Creepy."

"Um, Fishlegs why would I care about a player who is 'creepy'?"

"Because he's moving up in the bracket fast. I've calculated his moves and techniques, but every time he fights its something different. There is no set 'style' per se, but their character is a Nightmare."

"Nightmare? Isn't that what all the newbies pick? Ooooo what a threat."

"No I'm serious Hiccup. He is no where near good news. He isn't in the same bracket as you, but I have a feeling that he will be in the finals."

"Thanks for the head up Fishlegs, I'll check up on him now."

"Alright, see ya Hiccup. Do good in tonight's game!"

Hanging up I log on to my computer and type in the username Fishlegs gave me, which was 6Boogey6Man6. Such an original name. I find YouTube videos of some of his fights, so I watch. Fishlegs was right when he said he had no style. Like seriously, he looks like a fashion catastrophe. My character at least has clothes, and his nightmare just has a confusing looking black robe. Besides that point, all of his matches end before the timer runs out. He works fast, but I shouldn't have a problem with him.

"HICCUP COME DOWN TO EAT I'VE MADE LIMPETS."

Though I do have a problem with limpets.

* * *

I AM SUCH AN IDIOT. ALL I HAD TO DO WAS MENTION IT. INSTEAD I GET A 'BYE JACK'. I WILL FOREVER BE CRYING IN SPANISH.

Plopping on my bed I make a groaning noises. Having a crush on a boy in another country is hard... and what the hell is this lump in my bed? Getting up I find the same little box that Emma gave to me on the first day of school. Oops I never opened it. Peeling off the top I look inside to find a folded up piece of paper. When I opened the paper, something fell to the floor. Ignoring it for the moment I read the one sentence that is on the paper.

_I know you're gay Jack, you practically scream it when you're on the phone with Jamie ;)_

_P.S I also read your diary. Gerard Way huh?_

THAT LITTLE SHIT I SWEAR IF SHE TELLS ASTER OR DAD OR-

Then I see the little sparkle on the floor. Picking up the item I see that its the gay pride flag as a pin. I think she supports me then? I'll just pin this to my backpack. No one could really point out that I was gay if I just have a pin right? After pinning the pin to my backpack I stare at my phone in annoyance. Why can't I just ask him that stupid question? Every time I think about asking him my heart stops and everything goes numb. Before I knew it I typed something in and hit send.

_Random question, but do you have a gf/bf by chance?_

Great I just ended a perfectly good relationship. He won't want to talk to me once he finds out what I am.

_**No I don't, but why are you asking?**_

SHIT HOW DOES ONE RESPOND TO THAT? I think it was my nerves, but I typed something that was so ballsy Aster wouldn't be able to top it.

_Will you be my boyfriend?_

* * *

**BAM HOW IS THAT FOR AN UPDATE?**

**AquamarinePisces- I have fixed it! Thank you for telling me!**

**VirguleAddict- Jack and Hiccup are the biggest cuties :3**

**kitty.0- Adorable and Awkward is what I live for...**

**MeridaFrost8- READ MORE NOW!**


	7. Dandelion

**All of you have inspired me to write more... All the reviews were just amazing, so here is another one!**

* * *

Oh gods my stomach will never be the same again after those limpets. I guess some viking traditions never die huh? After having those awful limpets, I head upstairs to see if Jack had texted me. He usually texts me around this time, and if he doesn't I do. We agreed to do that so then we don't randomly stop talking, and we both agreed that we enjoy each others company so why not?

"Hey bud are you sleeping in my room or not? I will let you sleep in the living room if you want...?"

Toothless was pawing at the hallway plant again. Its like catnip to him or something because you'll always find him there or in my room. Toothless finally stopped when I mentioned the living room, and he pranced into my room swiftly. Last time he slept in the living room dad sat on him.

Closing the door and locking it I sigh in relief. I can finally relax for the rest of the night without any worries... Or so I thought.

_Random question, but do you have a gf/bf by chance?_

Why is he asking this? I thought it would be blatantly obvious that I don't, but Jack is a little slow sometimes. I reply and hit send when I realize something. MAYBE, just maybe... Pffttt no of course not! Why would he want someone like me? He could probably pick up someone so much better than me by just smiling. He's probably just asking because it popped in his head and he became curious. There is no way he would-

_Will you be my boyfriend?_

My heart just stopped... This must be a joke right? Or is he being serious? I have to call him to find out or else the texting will get to me. Calling Jack didn't take long because after one ring he picked up,

"OH MY GOD PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. IF YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT IT WE CAN STILL BE FRIENDS RIGHT? PLEASE DON'T HATE ME HICCUP I-"

"Were you actually serious though?"

Silence on the other line made me hitch my breath.

"...Yes. I like you a lot Hiccup, but I don't want my crush on you to effect our friendship. It just hurts a lot when you like someone and they don't even know of your feelings... you know?"

I can't believe it. Jackson Overland, the boy of my dreams, LIKES ME?

"Um, can I ask what is so special about me? I mean, I'm just... me."

"Hiccup, you are you and that's what make you perfect. Er well um... A-At least in my mind. Okay that was creepy I promise I won't do that again-"

"Yes."

"Wait what? Yes what?"

"Yes I want to be your boyfriend. I mean it's going to be hard with being long distance, but I trust you enough to not cheat and to always text me back so yeah, its a yes from me."

Hey dad I got a boyfriend! Hopefully he understands the LGBTQ community enough. Wait did his phone just drop?

"JACK! Jack are you okay?"

"Y-Yes... I'm just... Dying. I'm fine though... BUT LIKE ARE YOU SERIOUS LIKE YOU WANT TO BE MY BOYFRIEND LIKE I CAN'T RIGHT NOW LIKE-"

"YES JACK I LIKE YOU A LOT CALM DOWN. I swear you have as much energy as a five year old..."

All I can here is suppressed screaming from him. Do I really make him this happy?

"I'll be the best boyfriend I can be! I can't take you out on dates, but we could do those virtual dates right? Oh and I could mail you things! We could make shitty cards with hearts all over them!"

"Oh gosh you are too cute why weren't you my boyfriend sooner?"

HICCUP STOP WHERE IS ALL THIS COMING FROM?

"...I'll have to step up my flirting game too."

Jack makes one of those dramatic coughs so he can gain my attention, and then he says:

"Are you a pie? Because you make my banana cream."

Oh Hel no he just didn't. Now I can't stop laughing.

"Where did you get that from?"

"Made that one up all on my own! Did you like it? Am I stepping my boundaries or...?"

"You're fine Jack. Too fine if you ask me."

I blame Astrid for my flirting abilities. Or maybe its because I sass people so much that flirting comes naturally for me?

"Dammit you win Haddock, but I'll get you next time... AND YOUR LITTLE CAT TOO!"

"Goodnight Jack. I'm expecting one of those virtual dates tomorrow."

"Aw already? Okay then... Goodnight my Dandelion."

"Dandelion?"

"Orange is the New Black is amazing."

With that the line went dead. Damn Jack and his references, but I can't wait for this virtual date. I mean, what does a virtual date look like?

* * *

"JAMIE HE SAID YES. HE SAID YES AND THAT I WAS TRUSTWORTHY. I CAN'T BELIEVE HE IS MY BOYFRIEND NOW LIKE HE IS TOO PERFECT."

"Done now?"

"No. THOSE FRECKLES ARE MINE. Now I'm done."

"Good, because first I must congratulate you on your success, but how does one online date?"

"Simple. You could Skype while having a fancy meal on both ends. We could play Second Life together, or we do an activity at the same time while we are on the phone. Anything is good while we are having fun doing it."

"Wow you're in deep. This Hiccup must be a nice guy. Maybe I should meet him..."

"OMG YES JAMIE YOU NEED TO MEET HIM. He is so perfect and sweet you'll love him!"

"Okay, do you know when he's on? Who am I kidding, of course you know."

"Not right now because he's sleeping, but sometime in the morning would be good because he will be home from school by then."

I then hear a loud bang coming from downstairs. I take a moment to registered what happened, and then I dashed out of my room leaving Jamie sill on the line. I find my sister Emma in the kitchen covered in flour, matching the flour covered floor.

"Are you okay? Why are you baking by yourself too?"

"I was trying to make you something... Then the flour got too heavy and I dropped it."

Looking over at the counter, I find M&amp;M cookies. I take one and bite into it, and I immediately spit them out. Chunks of flour and half baked batter is all that there is in this cookie besides the M&amp;M's.

"Here, do you want me to help? We can make even better ones if we work together."

Emma who had a defeated face beamed.

"Okay! I have more M&amp;M's! A LOT more!"

Emma runs towards the cupboard and takes out two huge bags of M&amp;M's. I start cleaning up Emma's mess of flour and gooey batter. In no time we cleaned up and had a nice batch of M&amp;M cookies.

"So care to tell me why you wanted to make me cookies so badly?"

Emma looks down at the pan of cookies and frowns.

"I've read some things online about how gay people get harassed and bullied so much that they have a higher rate of death. I thought that maybe doing little things like this would help you in some way... Stupid I know."

I can't help but to stare at Emma. She is only in fourth grade... She shouldn't be knowing these things, but she does.

"Well, no one knows that I'm gay besides you and my friend who is now my boyfriend? That is so weird on the tongue, anyways-"

"JACK YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?"

"EMMA keep it down! I have no idea who is home or not and-"

"Jackson?"

Both Emma and I turn to see our father North standing in the doorway.

* * *

I just want school to be over with. Snotlout keeps doing potato jokes, and Jack hasn't texted all day yet which is REALLY weird. Does he not want to be my boyfriend anymore? Feeling like shit again, I head to the library like usual. I can't help but feel that sense of security whenever I walk into this place. I sit down at my usual table in the back and I start up my laptop.

"Hello Hiccup, how have you been?"

"Oh hey Ms. Vinka. I'm just waiting for my laptop to log in so I can play my game."

"That Berk game right?"

"Yep that one. I'm still in that tournament that I told you about."

"Still friends with that new boy that you met?"

"Well uh, now that you mention him... He's sorta...Kinda..."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yes I- Wait HOW DO YOU KNOW."

"Oh Hiccup this is great! Your first boyfriend! This is amazing! I have to tell your-"

Ms. Vinka stopped her sentence completely. Tell my what?

"-Tell your boyfriend how great of a catch you are! I must meet him one day of course."

"Oh okay I'll try to set up something so you can meet him. He is an amazing guy, and he fanboys a lot so you better watch out."

"I look forward to it."

With that Ms. Vinka goes off into the shadows once again. I felt like something was off, but I didn't want to push it. Truth be told she is my only friend in this godforsaken school, and I don't want to mess that up. Hearing a dragon screech I look back at my dragons. I just got a message from BelieveinY0urself19.

_Hey I heard that you're Jack's cute freckled boyfriend. Congratulations. How about a match?_

* * *

**As you all can see, I love to cause more shit to the shit pile. At least I have something to write for the next couple of chapters.**

**mistee- Don't worry, I want his babies as well ;-;**

**Kitsu Maxwell- Hiccup's heart stopped and Jack died, so yeah much freaking out :3**

**coeur de lune- You made me cry in class for this review... You are the best**

**Tossedthrough- Its a yes from me!**

**BloodyCross13- *Cries in incoherent Spanish***

**TheCursedWolf- I gotchu! **


	8. Gotta Go Fast

**YO TRIGGER WARNING GUYS. NOTHING SERIOUS BUT I WRITE ABOUT CUTTING OKAY?**

* * *

I immediately died on the spot when North said my name. What am I supposed to say? Emma was making fun? I guess I should face the inevitable now.

"Yeah Dad?"

North stands in the doorway leaning on his "Naughty" tattooed arm.

"Is what Emma saying true?"

I take a huge intake of air to prepare myself, but before I could say anything Emma spoke first.

"No of course not! I was just making fun of Jack! Nothing to worry about Dad!"

North raises an eyebrow to me making sure this information is true or not. I stare at him until I slowly nodded confirming that what Emma said was what it was. After that, North carried about his business like usual. He went to the fridge and got his glass of milk for his cookies, then he went away in his study to work on more toys.

"That was close! Oh we should give some of the cookies we made to Dad. He will love them!"

I feel so guilty now. I should have told North everything. I mean, I do tell him everything. North was the one who took Emma and me in when no one else did... I need to tell him soon.

"Jack are you alright?"

"I'm fine Emma. Put the cookies in Dad's usual spot so he can get them later."

"Okay! I am saving us two for the both of us though."

"Alright. I'm going out."

"Jack?"

I really needed to run right now. I feel every emotion coming at me I just had to run. I can hear Emma screaming behind me to come back, but I honestly need to run and get away just for a while. I go back to where is all began, underneath a bridge. I remember it was just five years ago when Emma was four and I was eleven. Our parents were homeless and all I remember that they didn't return one night. I took care of Emma for three months before North found us and took us in. This bridge was our home for so long, and now some other homeless people are here.

"_Jack where is mommy and daddy?"_

"_I don't know Emma."_

"_Jack I'm hungry. Do you have any food?"_

"_No I don't, I'm sorry Emma."_

"_Jack I'm scared."_

"_I'm scared too Emma, its okay."_

I break down crying remembering everything. Emma didn't deserve any of that. I should have gone to the police, but I didn't want to take the chance of them separating Emma and me.

"Jack?"

Looking up I see Emma still with her cooking mitts on.

"Emma? What are you doing here? Did you leave the oven on-"

"I knew I would find you here. You always come here when something is bothering you. What's going on then?"

I silently look over to the people under the bridge. All of them were looking over with worry in their eyes. Rubbing off the remaining tears I answer.

"Nothing. I was just having a moment."

"Bullshit."

"Did... you just swear?"

"I, in fact did. You can't just keep your emotions locked away! It's not only unhealthy, but how do you expect to let others into your life? What about your boyfriend? Is he not important anymore?"

"Hiccup... I share so many things with him. He listens to me even when I'm freaking out and can't say a single word right. I don't deserve him what so ever, but he says I'm important to him. Hiccup is really important to me too."

"Then let him in. He sounds like a nice guy despite having a name like "Hiccup".

Should I tell Hiccup more about me?

I then hear my phone start singing "Zelda's Lullaby" and it calms me a little. I open my phone to see that it was Hiccup.

_**Are you okay?**_

I couldn't help but smile. He's always there when I need him the most.

_Now that you're here, I'm fine_

* * *

"Okay I'm ready. Jack seems to be doing fine."

"Ah okay good. He stood me up earlier so its nice to know he's doing okay. Ready to fight now?"

"Readier than I'll ever be."

Making the Skype image smaller, I set up a match to face off BelieveinY0urself19 or AKA Jamie. I get my Viking ready to face off Jamie when I get another text from Jack.

_Can we Skype a little later? I have some things to tell you_

_**Of course we can. You doing okay?**_

_Not really. I feel like shit._

"Hey Jamie, can we face off later? Jack isn't doing that great after all."

"Yeah that's fine. I'll be ready Horrendous."

Clicking off I immediately start calling Jack through Skype. After some rings he picks up.

"Um. Hey. Sorry that I look like shit."

"Jack? Have you been crying? What's wrong?"

"Well um... My dad almost found out that I was gay today. My sister covered it up, but I felt really guilty afterward. I then ran for a while and I then started to have a mental breakdown where my sister found me."

"Oh Thor I'm right here if you need anything. I wish I could hug you right now... Hang in there okay? I'll be able to hug you once Winter break hits."

"Are you able to go...?"

"I haven't asked, but at this rate I'll stowaway on some plane if I have to."

"You would actually do that for me? I'm not that special."

"This again? I told you that you're special to me and that's that. I mean who else am I going to tell my Hitler jokes too? I can't tell them to Astrid because it will be to damn awkward and Fishlegs is to innocent for them."

Jack smiles at me and he wipes away his tears.

"Um I also have something to show you. I'm trying to let people into my life, and since you're a huge part of it I think you should be the first one to know."

He slowly rolls up both of his sleeves to reveal the scars. He turns both of his wrists to me and I stare back in shock and disbelief.

"I did stop for your information, but they do hold me back most of the time."

I gathered all the courage I could muster, then I stood up and lifted up my shirt to reveal a huge cut on my stomach.

"I've tried it once and this was the result. It was terrible experience, and after that whenever I got an urge I would draw all over myself until it went away."

I couldn't believe that Jack went through the same thing I was going through. The thought that Jack even tried cutting himself made me extremely sad and upset. I had to share with him.

"Why just once?"

"I hated how skinny I was and I had the urge to do it. It hurt a lot and there was blood everywhere, so I didn't do it again. I still get the urges, but I've learned how to deal with them."

I then take off my green sweater to show my right arm filled with color.

"I recently did this in my English class."

"It's beautiful. I never took you as an artist."

"Well I am. I want to be a video game designer of some sorts. I can show you my drawings some other time. Lunch is going to be over soon, but I'm willing to skip class for you."

"No no its fine. I just wanted to tell you so I can get some weight off my shoulders."

"I understand. I feel better myself! You're the first one I told to so now we're even. We still on for our date later?"

"Yeah! I've got some things planned and I think you'll like it."

"Great! Hang in there okay? I... Care a lot."

"I will. I care a lot for you too Hiccup."

With that Skype goes dead. I feel like some demon left me. I think Jack is the only one with the power to do that.

* * *

After Hiccup and I talked it out I walked my way towards North's office. It was now or never. I open up the study door and I look around the place. The study is always a mess with in progress toys and designs everywhere. I find North at his desk figuring out a toy dinosaur. The dinosaur reminds me of dragons which pinpoints me to Hiccup. Thinking of Hiccup helped me walk towards the cluttered desk.

"Ah Jack! I love the cookies you and Emma made. They're better than the first one..."

"Yeah the first one wasn't on par, but I have something to tell you."

North stops fiddling with the dinosaur and turns to me, giving me all of his attention.

"I ah... What Emma said was true. I am gay."

Feeling huge arms around me I stop breathing. Not because I'm overwhelmed with happiness, but because both my mouth and nose are blocked my North's chest.

"Hohoho... You were scared weren't ya? Don't worry son I accept you as you are. If I didn't I would be a terrible dad wouldn't I? Aster wouldn't be allowed in the house if I didn't accept him too."

"Wha- ASTER? He's also..."

"Gay? Yes he is. Him and his boyfriend are really headstrong. Match made in heaven. He didn't want you or Emma to know because he thought you guys wouldn't accept him. Now that I know you're gay and Emma understand you can all meet Sonic!"

I can't even right now. I really should start opening up more.

"So uh... What now?"

"I have to meet your boyfriend."

* * *

**I love you guys so much. All of your reviews are so nice I can't help but to write more ;_; Als****o I feel like I had grammar issues in this chapter so please tell me if I didn't see something, thanks!**

**TheCursedWolf- I gotchu again!**

**Tossedthrough- I answered them all, but wouldn't I be a dick if I didn't?**

**kitty.0- Yep that is Jamie, and that is exactly what he was doing xD**

**coeur de lune- AHHHH YOU ARE PERF. I feel like Jack now... I'll keep up on the references**

**HeatherTheAwesom- THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE IT WHEN PEOPLE FANGIRL FOR ME**

**MeridaFrost8- "Simply awesome"-MeridaFrost8 is what I'll put as a review when I publish this xD**

**BloodyCross13- Hiccup is my bby and Jack is Hiccup's bby. Foursome it is**

**VDlovesbooks- I'm trying to make this the fluffiest it can be, so you haven't even seen my final form MWHAHAHAHA**

**PainInSilence- It took me a while, but I came up with something!**


	9. Clitoris Attack

**You guys crack me up. Yes Aster is dating Sonic The Hedgehog xD**

* * *

As I finish the final blow, the chat fills with "GG". For those of you who don't know the gamer language, it means "Good Game". The tournament keeps getting difficult with each week passing by, but I somehow manage. Every night Jack and I watch videos together and study what combos some people use, what specials each individual character has, and we even took a breather too see what some skins you could get. I never knew I could dress my Viking up as Link from "Legend of Zelda".

Anyways, from what things are looking like the tournament will actually end around Spring. There is this break time in January and a little part of February where they move around the bracket. That will be the top one hundred best players and it will go at a slower pace from there. Then there will be the final six, and lastly the final three where I hope to be. It is now November and I'm still in the game along with Jack and Astrid. Fishlegs keeps all three of us updated on any people who would pose as a threat. Little did I know that Astrid was going to be my threat.

"Ready to do this Hiccup?"

"Readier than I'll ever be. I swear you were in the same bracket as Jack."

"Nope you seen wrong dick porch. I'm ready to kick your ass so hurry up with frostbite over there."

"Yeah yeah I'll be ready in two. Also dick porch?"

"You seriously need to start watching The Walking Dead man. Cayrl for life."

With that the line goes dead.

"Astrid and I are alike. She is going to that meet up right?"

Looking back to my computer I see Jack's face on Skype.

"Yes she planned it. You guys and your references."

"Oooooo we can do that as one of our dates! We can binge watch Orange is the New Black, The Walking Dead, and American Horror Story!"

"Pffttt sure Jack. That way I'll be in the loop. Wish me luck Frosty."

"I wish all the luck in the world to my Dandelion. Be good out there for you are my chocolate to my vanilla swirrrrirrrrrirrrllll."

He ends the call before I could counter back. Welp time to face off Astrid.

I have my Viking ready for battle and I await for Astird to confirm she's ready too. Before I knew it I was facing my best friend. We've fought before, but now there is clearly more pressure. The countdown begins and I sucked up all the butterflies I could. I then start smashing keys like a madman. Programmed combos move to my finger tips as I maneuver my way around Astrid's female Viking warrior. Using health potions, combos, and weak points are all keys to my success in each battle I fight in.

"Hiccup! Come down Old Wrinkly is here!"

"UM, DAD I AM KINDA BUSY. GIVE ME LIKE, FIVE MINUTES."

"Better be five minutes son or else I'm coming up there to unplug everything!"

Shit now I have to worry about ending this sooner. Just lovely-

St0rmf1yHoff69 WINS!

Shit I have to win the next two rounds or I'm out of the game.

"Four minutes!"

"I can keep time Dad!"

The next round starts up and I do everything in my power to win this round. I even went as far as using my special combo to finish Astrid off.

HorrendousHiccup72 WINS!

"Two minutes!"

Okay Hiccup don't panic. You've got this. Maybe I should try what Jack suggested...?

The final round starts and I move as far away from Astrid as I possibly could. She of course followed after me trying to get a good hit in. Just as I am about to approach the end of the map I jump right over her and start using every move I have ever known. This tactic works since when you are running away the only thing on the others mind is trying to catch you. Before she could turn around in time I already got a third of her health down. Just for shits and giggles I try doing the tactic again, but with a little change in plans. I run away like usual, but this time instead of jumping over her I give the impression I'm going to jump. Then as she gets ready to turn around I start attacking her from behind.

"Hiccup it's been five minutes! I'm coming now..."

I'm attacking Astrid with all my might when my Dad walks in. Just as my Dad approached my desk I had beaten Astrid. I jump up with excitement, but I quickly fall to the floor since I didn't have my prosthetic on.

"You done with your game Hiccup?"

I look up to my Dad who is staring at me on the floor. Is he trying to suppress a laugh?

"Uh yeah. I just beat my best friend in this tournament we're both in so I got really excited hehehe..."

"Best friend? Who is he?"

"Oh not a he, but a she. Her name is Astrid and she's from Germany."

"A girl eh? Didn't know you had it in ya son!"

"Well uh, I kinda don't. Like I said Astrid is my best friend. Not my girlfriend."

"You know that's what they said about Val and I. We were the best of friends and we swore we would never ever date each other. Next thing ya know we're married! It's funny how things work like that..."

My Dad looks off into my computer screen staring at Berk's homepage. I see out of the corner of my eye Old Wrinkly entering my room.

"Aye remember how you two would banter at each other. I never would have guessed my daughter Valhallarama wasn't actually a lesbian."

"Wait... Did you just say...?"

"Aye your mother was dating a girl when your father and her were best friends. I remember when she came out to me when she was in high school... Funny thing was that I already knew from her collection of notes I found while trying to look for some record."

Okay I am now officially freaked out. Does that mean my family accepts the LGBTQ community?

Then of course the gods hate me when my phone goes off to "Frosty The Snowman", meaning I got a text from Jack.

Dad raises an eyebrow at me questioning "What the Hel was that" kind of eyebrow raise.

"Um... A person named Jack?"

Shit I can't say "boyfriend", but I can't say "Just a friend" either.

"Who is this Jack? Another game friend?"

"Well, I guess you could say that."

To avoid my Dads glares I look down at my phone to see what Jack has sent.

_So like I came out to my Dad, and now he really wants to meet you. Could we schedule something to were you can meet him? Also my uncle is gay too! He's got a boyfriend and everything B)_

"Let me just text him back and we can do our family game night when I'm done."

"Better not take five minutes like earlier..."

With that my Dad and Old Wrinkly left the room... Without closing the door. Fantastic.

* * *

"Yes Dad I texted him. I have to wait for his response though."

"Ho I know that son, but it better be this week or else the excitement will die down. Also, shouldn't you be in school Jack?"

"Um well, the funny thing is-"

Zelda's Lullaby plays from my phone just in time to avoid answering North.

_**Yeah I would love to meet your Dad and possibly your uncle/bf? Would this weekend work? P.S. I have to go spend some time with my family so I won't be able to talk for a while. I'll text you once It's all over.**_

"He wants to do it this weekend. Good thing because he'll be able to meet Aster and Sonic too."

"Ah yes good! Now that this situation is taken care of, mind telling me why you're not in school?"

"Okay you got me. I've been staying home from school once in a while to play video games okay? Also because Hiccup is home from school around 9 o'clock in the morning, so I like to actually talk to him when he gets home."

"Okay fine. I hope you will like Summer school for your sixth time in a row."

"Ha, as if. I only have two credits left! If I screw up this semester I'll for sure do it last semester."

I then here another song coming from my phone. It was "Do You Believe in Magic" blaring, so of course it had to be Jamie.

"Excuse me. This is a very important business call."

North just shakes his head and opens the fridge, most likely for milk.

"Yo Jamie what up?"

"JACK I NEED HELP AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO."

"Wha- Sir do you have the wrong number? This doesn't sound like the Jamie I know and love."

"JACK THIS IS SERIOUS. I AM HAVING GIRL PROBLEMS PLEASE HELP."

"Ah Jamie, in case you haven't noticed I am terrible when it comes to giving advice. On top of that I'm really fucking gay so I have no idea what the hell a "clitoris" even is."

"Look I just want you're opinion. Should I or should I not ask her out?"

"Could you at least give me a description of her?"

"Well, she's a real fireball. Not afraid to say what's on her mind... And I'm afraid she is going to reject me with a harsh response."

"Go for it I guess? I mean what's the worse that's going to happen? She stops talking to you?"

"Ugh you're right. I should know better... But whenever I even think of her I-"

"Freak out and forget all of your common sense? Yeah I understand completely. Keep me updated on spitfire okay?

"Okay... See yeah"

I hang up and I look up to see that North was staring at me.

"Jackson, do you really not know what a clitoris is?"

* * *

"TAKE THAT STOICK I AM THE BEST CANDY LAND PLAYER."

"Once again, Old Wrinkly won another game of Candy Land. My Dad is the best Yahtzee player, and I'm good with anything relating to cards."

"Aye you got me Wrinkly. Hiccup could you show Old Wrinkly to his room?"

"Stoick I know where my usual room is! Hiccup could you get me a glass of water for my medication and bring it up for me?"

"No problem. I'll be up soon."

Leaving the living room to get a glass of water I start rubbing my cheeks. I haven't been this happy with my dad since I was five! Old Wrinkly has been better than ever, and Jack has been the best thing that's ever happened to me. Lost in thought I grabbed the glass of water and started heading up stairs, but my Dad stopped me.

"Aye Hiccup? Did you enjoy tonight?"

I stopped halfway up the stairs and looked down at my Dad.

"Honestly one of the best nights of my life. We should have these nights more often."

My Dad smiles up at me and he leaves the conversation at that. Its nice to know he has been really trying, and I've been trying hard too. We take turns on who cooks and we've been spending at least an hour every day with each other.

"Ah Hiccup I see you take after you're mother."

I do a turn around and I look into my room. Old Wrinkly is sitting on my bed holding my phone.

"Ah what are you doing with my phone?"

"Reading all these messages from Jack."

* * *

**Ayyyeeeee I've been updating hella often be proud of me ;-; Also remember to tell me if there are spelling mistakes, and feel free to follow my Hijack Tumblr hijackislife!**

**coeur de lune- Sorry that you felt that way! I wanted to incorporate a bond before getting into hardcore stuff xD**

**TsubasaKEI- *smirks* Yep!**

**Tossedthrough- HELLA YES**

**lovelyladyjane101- Thank you, and you're not weird... I reread my own shit because I can't comprehend what I write sometimes...**

**VDlovesbooks- I want a North hug ;-; I'll teach you some gamer terms on the way, and some gamers do use Skype to communicate. Doesn't have to be video though, you can just use the voice feature if you ever want to try it out :3**

**PainInSilence- I fangirl when I write so I feel you xD**

**violets fire- All in due time my dear :3**

**faisyah865- THANK I AM TRYING TO MAKE IT THE FLUFFIEST**

**The boy katniss- I feel that on a spiritual level. I was called a nerd the other day because I was reading fanfiction during class ;-; **


	10. Anime Day

I SWEAR TO THE BERK GODS THAT SCHOOL IS THE BIGGEST WASTE OF TIME. North made me go to school today, and I was texting my bae Hiccup from underneath my desk when my English teacher tOOk MY BAE AWAY AND NOW I JUST WANT TO JUMP OUT THE WINDOW. Some girls sit right behind me and the whole time they were talking about 'Fake people' and about how they'll 'Never trust anybody again'. Like I care random girls. LIKE I CARE. In front of me were some of the white boys. Yeah you know what I'm talking about. Basketball shorts EVERYWHERE. They were talking about how hot our English teacher was, and about how last nights hockey game went. Do people even watch hockey anymore? With no one sitting next to me because I'm that 'Main anime character', I just stare out the window like the mysterious Tsudere I am.

"Um... Excuse me?"

Looking back I see a small blonde girl staring at me. It kinda looks like she is about to cry?

"Uh, yeah? You need something?"

"No... I mean, yes! I need to talk to you... alone if that's okay?"

Oh no don't tell me. I'M A REAL ANIME CHARACTER? I do have the hair for it...

"Uhhh... Sure?"

We walk towards the back of the classroom where there isn't anyone around to overhear. At least this will be a fun story to tell Hiccup.

"There is no good way to tell this to you straight Jack..."

Hehehe straight. I hope she tells it to me homo then.

"But I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now..."

Oh no... Here comes the big confession. Wait how am I supposed to say no to this little girl? How caN I BREAK IT TO HER THAT I HAVE A-

"Will you be my fake boyfriend?"

Wait what?

"Ummm fake boyfriend?"

"I-I can explain! I'm just trying to get this one boy to be jealous so then they'll come running to me, you know?"

Okay this is a lot easier to deal with. I look closer at the girl before me, and I see the helplessness in her eyes. Looking genuine, I nod.

"I guess I can, but we have to have some ground rules and one secret. You have to PROMISE me that you'll keep them... okay?"

The girl looks up and squeals. She ends up jumping up and hugging me, to the point I'm trying to keep balance from all the extra weight that has been bestowed upon me. I look behind me to find the whole classroom is staring at us, and they start doing what they do best...gossiping. The girl whispers in my ear making my neck stand on ends.

"So, what are these ground rules and this secret?"

"Well, if you are able to you can come to my house after school. It isn't the safest here..."

She turns to the hormonal horde of acne and jumps off me.

"I can see that, and I am able too! See ya later Jackson!"

With that she sits down with her friends, and the friends start attacking her with questions. I sit back in my anime character seat waiting for class to end so I can get my bae back.

* * *

"...And so that's how I attained my boyfriend Jack."

Old Wrinkly and my father Stoick listened to me as I explained my relationship with Jack. The whole time I was blushing, and stammering as I went into my feelings towards him. At least Old Wrinkly let me sleep before I talked to them about it. It originally was just going to be Old Wrinkly, but I felt like my father should know too. They both listened to me, stopping to ask questions time to time, and I finally finished saying that he has helped me a lot in the past couple of months, and I do care about him a lot. Old Wrinkly just nods and smiles.

"I've always have been accepting, what about you Stoick?"

My Dad was staring at the ground most of the time I was talking, but when Old Wrinkly spoke he looked up and stared right at me. I can see a form of hurt in his eyes, and some confusion mixed with it.

"Aye I'll always accept you son. The main reason I was so angry with you most of the time was because you remind me so much of your mother..."

That's when I stood up and hugged my father for the first time in... forever. This was probably the scariest moment I've ever had, and I'm just glad he's okay with it. The whole time I was shaking with fear hoping he wasn't going to kick me out. Old Wrinkly joined in on the hug, and we stayed like that for a good minute. I stopped the hugging by pulling away slowly, and I smiled to show that I was in fact okay. They both smiled back.

"So son, will I be able to meet him soon?"

"Oh uh well... I was going to meet his family this weekend through Skype, so I guess you can meet him that way?"

"Would you like to spend the night again Old Wrinkly?"

"To meet my grandson's potential love, of course I will. That also means more family fun with many games of Candy Land!"

My Dad and I laugh at Old Wrinkly. Dad decided we needed the time together as a family so he called me in sick for school. It was Friday, so that meant pizza specials. I had a lot of Hawaiian pizza, and halfway through a game of Chutes and Ladders I get a text from Jack. I got smirks from Old Wrinkly and Dad when I pick up my phone to respond.

"What?"

Old Wrinkly beams.

"When you seen who it was your face went all soft. You really do like him."

I feel my cheeks heat up. Was it that obvious? I sent some texts back and fourth to Jack, but then he stops responding. He totally got caught by the teacher.

"So Hiccup, how is your, uh, game going?"

I stop staring at the cards in my hand to look up at my Dad.

"Really good. I haven't got beaten yet and Jack is also still in the game. I had to beat my friend Astrid though which was a shame, but I showed her who was the real MVP."

My Dad gave me a confused look. Oh right, he doesn't know gamer slang.

"MVP stands for Most Valuable Player. I'm in the this contest to see who is the best player in the game. Final three gets to go to Hawaii to face off each other which I think is cool..."

"Hear that Stoick? If Hiccup here gets that far we can go to Hawaii! Let's support him on this too. We will all benefit from this."

Dad looking very reluctant agrees. We sent up times where he can't disturb me, and in return I have to spend some time with him by learning some Viking heritage. Its kinda a win win for me, but I'm not going to say anything. It was nine when we decided we should hit the sack, but of course Jack has to call me.

"Yes Ja-"

"SO LIKE I HAVE A FAKE GIRLFRIEND AND SHE WANTS TO MEET YOU."

"Uh... what?"

"THIS GIRL. IS FAKE. I MEAN SHE IS FAKE SIGNIFICANT OTHER. PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME."

"Okay Jack breathe with me. IN... OUT."

After some breathing, Jack explains to me about his 'Anime Day' that he had. He started freaking out in the middle of it when he was trying to explain to me about his fake girlfriend, but I understood what was going on. A bit of me felt really jealous. Whoever this girl was had the ability to _touch_ Jack. Something I'm not able to do...

"No."

"Uh what?"

"No. I don't approve of this girlfriend."

"Uh... but she is a fake one? Like I won't be-"

"If it's anything like the movies have taught me, it goes from simple holding hands to forced kissing. Therefore I won't let you have this 'Fake Girlfriend'. You haven't had your fist kiss right?"

"Yes but-"

"Then I shall be the one to take it. Tell this girl that your boyfriend doesn't approve of fake people."

I then hear him drop his phone. Is someone else with him?

"Oh uh, hi! This is Jack's friend Rapunzel! It's okay that you're not okay with it, but can I ask what did you say to make Jack have a nosebleed?"

Wait Punzie?

"Punzie is that you?"

"Wait... Hiccup? NO WAY YOU'RE JACK'S BOYFRIEND?"

* * *

So it turns out that Hiccup and Rapunzel know each other from SMITE. I never knew Rapunzel out of all people played video games, but hey the more gamers the more fun right? Hiccup did let Rapunzel be my fake girlfriend, because he knows that she wouldn't do anything like kissing until the '1,000th date' he put it. We talked on Skype for an hour until Hiccup had to go to bed. Blowing him a kiss goodnight, Rapunzel and I play Street Fighter IV until Emma interrupted us.

"Jaaaccckkk who is this?"

"Rapunzel, meet my brat of a sister Emma."

"Hello! Nice to meet you!"

Emma looks her up and down. Is she judging her?

"You're not cheating on Hiccup or anything... right?"

"Wha- OF COURSE NOT HICCUP IS MY BAE."

"Did you kidnap her then? You never have friends over... Like ever. This is a first."

Blushing I apologize for my sisters words. Rapunzel doesn't mind and since we now have three people in my room we switched to Mario Kart on the Nintendo 64. Now that's the best Mario Kart game. Eventually Rapunzel had to go home saying that her mother is really strict when it comes to curfews. I was getting ready for a Berk match when I heard someone entering the door... It must be Aster.

"ASTERRRRR."

I run down the stairs and when I see blue hair I stop. Standing next to Aster was a man with blue hair with a small gold ring earring on his right ear.

"Hey you must be Jack! I heard a lot of stories about you and Emma. You two are trouble makers... My kind of people!"

This is Sonic? Wow talk about jock strap. He gestures me a fist bump in which I return. Emma joins us and we all start talking about my sexuality, which was the weirdest thing ever. I showed them all a picture of Hiccup in which they all loved the freckles as much as I do. North joins in later and it felt... Like I finally have a place to call home.

* * *

**This isn't even my final form for fluffiness.**

**faisyah865-Pretty much what he did there xD I'm glad you love my story so far :3**

**violets fire-This game isn't time consuming like other MMORPG. All your questions have been answered!**

**TsubasaKEI-I thought Sonic would be great to incorporate into this story so why not? Tis bootyful :3**

**coeur de lune-There shall be more of that in the future, but with this chapter no xD After family meetings there shall be a lot!**

**VDlovesbooks-Orange is the New Black is the greatest. Watch it if you haven't already! Do you Believe in Magic was the first thing that popped in my head too... And you'll find out towards the end why I named this GG :3**

**The boy katniss-I love you're idea! I'll squeeze them in later... I have read all the books and watch all the movies so far... And Haymitch is bae.**

**PainInSilence-Old Wrinkly shall be even greater later in this story... Hehehe**

**Guest-I felt pressured so I updated ;-;**

**4/9/15 UPDATE: I changed some of the story line in the first couple of chapters, added names to each chapter, and for author notes I centered them!**

**HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU REREAD**


	11. Smooth As Fuck

It's kinda crazy how things fall into place. It started out as watching his Twitch stream, to meeting his parents. I must be smooth as fuck. Throughout the time I was cleaning my room and making a place for Old Wrinkly and Dad to sit, the past month and a half comes to me in little bits. I started doing things I would have never done if it wasn't for Jack, like watching Orange is the New Black. Full of lesbians, but overall it's amazing. I also have been connecting everything to Jack, like when it started snowing all I could think about was Jack making snow angels. Cute isn't it? Then he tries to make a snowman and the head falls off and he starts crying... I'm in deep. I finish cleaning and I pull my bed closer to my desk so I wouldn't have to carry chairs from the dining room to my room. I plop on my bed breathing hard, for physical work is not my forte.

_**Jack Frost nipping at your nose!**_

I changed Jack's text ringtone to that one line in The Christmas Song. I learned that his middle name is Frost, so I thought this was necessary.

_Are you as nervous as I am? My sister won't shut up about you, and Aster's boyfriend Sonic keeps giving me noogies :'c_

_**Ya I am. I just did a lot of heavy lifting so my room is presentable. My grandpa won't shut up either.**_

_Is my bb okay? I'll kiss whatever I'll have to ;)_

_**Kiss anything you want ;)**_

Hopefully he'll learn that if he keeps up with antics like this, it will just end with him having a nosebleed. Examining my room one last time, picking up a stray wrapper I nod to myself in confidence. I know that Jack's family will like me enough to not hate me, but my Dad has always been a hard critic. I do believe he has gotten A LOT better compared to six months ago, but I do know he wants the best for me. Sadly the best for me is a hot fanboy.

_FYI I did not just get a nosebleed. Though I did scream internally making my Uncle worried._

Scratch that, the best for me is a hot fanboy named Jackson Overland.

"Hiccup are you ready up there?"

"Yeah you guys can come up."

Old Wrinkly enters first with my Dad in tow. I can tell my Dad is really uncomfortable since he is looking around like a lost puppy. I guess its safe to say that he has been in my room no more than five times for the entire time we lived here.

"You guys can sit at the end of my bed over there. I'll be sitting in the middle so I can access my computer easier."

Old Wrinkly eagerly sits on the left side of my bed, and Dad reluctantly sits on the right side. I text Jack back saying that I 'm ready whenever he is, and of course I put a winky face at the end of it. Again I'm smooth as fuck.

* * *

"CAN EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP FOR TWO MINUTES?"

My family is gathered in my cramped room and they are all either on my bed or self proclaimed chairs. Emma and Rapunzel are on my bed while North, Aster and Sonic have their own chairs. I get to have my computer chair in the middle of this catastrophe. Great.

"Jaaacckkk how long is this going to take?"

"When everyone is sitting down calmly I'll get Hiccup on."

In a matter of seconds my family went from being a girls sleepover to the Queen of England's tea party. Texting Hiccup that my family is 'situated', I click on to my Skype waiting for Hiccup's call. Well now that I'm thinking about it, I'm meeting Hiccup's family. meANING THAT I HAVE TO IMPRESS HICCUP'S DAD LIKE HOLY SHIT I CAN'T DO THAT HE IS A VIKING I CAN'T.

"Oh my gosh Jaaackkk he is so adorable!"

Hearing Emma speak I stop my panicking to see Hiccup with two other people on each of his sides.

"Um... Hi Hiccup and Hiccup's family..."

North went next to save me from all the embarrassment that Emma gave me.

"Ah its nice to finally meet you all! I'm Jackson's father North!"

Hiccup's grandfather 'Old Wrinkly' I believe responded to North.

"Nice to meet you all too! I'm Hiccup's grandfather Old Wrinkly and the scared man over there is Hiccup's father Stoick. Don't be startled by some of his expressions, he just isn't good with people."

Hiccup's father who once wore a frightened face went to a 'bitch what you talking about' face. Yeah I know, I'm great with describing faces.

"Okay um anyways this is my sister Emma, and right next to her is my newly found friend Rapunzel."

Emma waves frantically while Rapunzel just smiles with a peace sign.

"Then there is my Uncle Aster with his boyfriend Sonic."

Aster does a head nod while Sonic rests his chin in the middle of his thumb and index finger giving off the infamous 'Sonic smirk' as he calls it. I then hear my bae speak back.

"I've heard so much about all of you guys, especially you Emma. I hear you're a great sister."

Emma who once was a smiling little girl went to a shy little mushroom. No idea why I say mushroom, but it seems right in this scenario.

"I wouldn't say I'm great... I'm just more superior to Jack who needs my guidance everyday."

Wait did she just say what I think she just said?

"Um who was the one who got you an A+ on your science project?"

"Me. You were just 'adult supervision' in which I didn't need."

"Okay, what about the time I told you how to get that one girl Jessica off your case?"

"Jack I just told you about it and you immediately called the school asking for her to get expelled. You really didn't help the situation."

Besides Emma and me, everyone else including Hiccup's Dad was laughing at us. We spent the next hour asking each family questions. I asked Old Wrinkly if they had any pictures of Hiccup when he was a child and he popped out a whole album dedicated to them. They went to the age of five and then they ended which was sad. Stoick asked Aster if he is Australian which was the funniest, and Emma asked Hiccup if we had any funny Snapchats of each other, in which case we both did. Hiccup showed one where I stuck seventeen cheetos up my nose, and I showed one where Hiccup had drawn on himself so he looked like a dragon. We ended the conversation with Rapunzel asking a question we all forgot about.

"Do you guys know about the gaming meet up that's happening here?"

Hiccup brightens up and looks up at his Dad.

"I keep forgetting to ask, but my friend Astrid and some other people are planning a meet up in New York and I was wondering if I could... maybe go?"

I feel the glare of North beside me and I see his raised eyebrow.

"Jackson, why wasn't I informed of this?"

"Um... I keep forgetting? Hehehe..."

I see Stoick looking over at us at our conversation. We turn back to the camera waiting for his response.

"North, would it be alright if Hiccup stays with you while he is in New York?"

WHAT OMG I CAN HAVE A SLEEPOVER WITH MY BAE PLS SAY YES. I muster up all the hope into my eyes as I look up to North pleading silently.

"Of course he can! He is like family to us now!"

Hearing the yes I jump out of my seat and hug North with all my might.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH I CAN'T EVEN RIGHT NOW LIKE-"

"JACK WHAT DID I TELL YOU. BREATHE NOW."

I start breathing just like all the other times Hiccup has made me breathe. I start calming down after five or so intakes and I sit back down calmly.

"Thank you Mr. Haddock for letting us take care of Hiccup when he will be over here with us."

"I'm trusting you with him, so he should come back in once piece minus his left foot."

Wait what?

"Thanks Dad! It was nice meeting all of you and I can't wait to see you all again in about a month or two! Bye!"

Before anyone of us could say goodbye back Hiccup ended the call. What the hell did his Dad mean about his left foot?

* * *

When Dad mentioned my foot I just had to click off that call. I haven't told Jack about it yet and I didn't want him finding out over a Skype call between our family's.

"Son why did you end the call suddenly?"

"Um well... I haven't exactly told Jack about my missing limb. I kinda just forget about it when I'm talking to him and I just never thought about telling him..."

Old Wrinkly takes a hold of my shoulder, abandoning the lone cane on my bed.

"If one person can make you feel no different than anyone else and yet still makes you feel special, they are worth keeping. I'm sure Jack will accept your prosthetic with open arms."

Hugging Old Wrinkly I smile at both of my remaining family. I know Jack is going to be surprised, but I know he'll still accept me no matter what.

"Now Stoick, what is for lunch today?

"We could have some limpets or-"

Like hell I am having a second serving of limpets this month.

"How about I make some pasta? Pasta sounds good right now."

I hop off my bed and dash towards the kitchen making sure that we do have pasta of some sort. I sigh in relief when I see that there are spaghetti noodles in the pantry. Grabbing the spaghetti sauce and a pot for the water I start up cooking the noodles.

_**Jack Frost nipping at your nose!**_

I check my phone while I poured the pasta into the water. Please don't bring up my foot now...

_Hey are you okay? You clicked off so suddenly I'm worried about you... Things going okay?_

Great now I wish he would have brought up my foot. Now I feel bad that I'm making him worry.

_**I'm fine, but I have something to tell you later that I didn't want to discuss in front of your family. Sorry for making you worry :(**_

I'll have to face Jack sooner or later. Mind as well set myself up to tell him right? Instead of hearing Jack's ringtone, I hear my default ringtone go off. Who the heck is would want to text me besides Jack and Astrid? I open up the message to find something that made me neck hairs stand on end.

_Meet me behind your school next Saturday exactly an hour after school is out. I have important information for you._

* * *

**Some shit is going to go down soon... :3**

**HeAtHeR2001-NO NEVER SHUT UP YOUR FANGIRLING IT IS CUTE. Aster and Sonic are bae :3**

**Guest- I explained in one chapter that it does, and fLUFF FOR EVERYONE**

**The boy katniss- I have added you and responded to you! I might make a oneshot of some sort in the future with the Pocahontas AU :3 **

**LunaBass-It will be a LONG time till then sadly xD I'm trying to make this story hella long**

**Frostiplier-Your name is amazing :3**

**faisyah865-I used it again in this one just for you xD**

**Tossedthrough-I have brought to you this catastrophe! Also when you said Jack can be a basket case I thought of him singing the song 'Basket Case' from Green Day... oops.**

**VDlovesbooks-I'm pretty sure you could find full episodes somewhere on the internet if you want xD Of course its Flynn/Eugene! Tis Rapunzel's bae**

**PheenaWinchester-You will find out Ms. Vinka's role in this mess of a story. I feel that pain though because I am replaying Dragon Age and I can't help but stay up all night trying to get Fenris' heart ;-; Jamie's spitfire shall be revealed very soon, and I am continuing this! :3**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU LIKE HOW JACK LOVES HICCUP'S FRECKLES**


	12. I Hate The News

"Saaammmmm"

"Deeeeaaannn"

"Saaaaammmm"

"DeeeAAAANNN"

Rapunzel and I were watching Supernatural together since Hiccup said it was his favorite show. We were making fun of how much they say each others names. Like seriously, that's the entire show so far.

"So like, how many seasons are there of this?"

Rapunzel stopped our Sam and Dean fight. She thinks Sam is the hot one while I on the other hand say that Dean is the hot one.

"Like ten I believe? Soon to be eleven?"

"Oh god we are only on Season four. School is getting in the way of our sexy time..."

She stops talking when she seen Sam appear on the screen. I groan in annoyance because Sam is literally the worst. Hiccup agrees with me. I pause the Netflix on Sam Winchesters' face so Rapunzel has something to look at while I'm gone getting more snacks. I search high and low for the pretzels, but I can't find the container that holds them?

"Emma! Do you know where the pretzels went?"

"I ate them all! There is another thing of them in the upper cabinet!"

Shit I hate that cabinet. I always have to get a chair since its practically touching the ceiling. Putting down the bowl that only has pretzel crumbs, I grab one of the dining room chair and start my quest for snacks. I open the cabinet to only find girl scout cookies. So that's where North has been hiding them. Maybe the pretzels are in the other upper cabinet? Its some feet away from me, but if I keep my balance I can-

I feel a sharp pain in my ankle which supported all my weight, and I came down falling. I felt my head hit the counter, but everything that happened after that is a mystery to me. I woke up to REALLY white room. I died didn't I?

"He's awake!"

I turn my throbbing head over to the noise and I see I think a nurse? No idea because my vision is slightly blurry... I then see Rapunzel and Emma enter holding flowers.

"Jack are you okay? Did you get stitches? Did you break something?"

Um okay I apparently did something stupid or some one else did something stupid. I look down at myself and I see that I have a cast around my right wrist. I try moving other body parts to see if there are things under my sheets I didn't know of, but I found none. I look over to Rapunzel and my head throbs again.

"Uh what did I do exactly?"

"You fell off a chair and fell badly. You hurt your head and fractured your wrist."

"Well I guess I'm not reaching any of the upper cabinets for the rest of my life."

Rapunzel hands out a bag towards me. Is that a Victoria Secret bag?

"This holds your cell phone and some snacks since hospital food here sucks."

I grab the bag and dig out my phone. Ten missed calls, five voice mails, and thirty two texts, all from Hiccup. How long was I out?

* * *

It's been two days and I haven't heard anything from Jack. At first I thought I was just being over dramatic and just thought he was busy, but after the first day I couldn't keep calm anymore. For the first time in my life, I skipped school. My Dad was on another business trip, so he wouldn't know I skipped until he got the email saying that I was absent from school. Good thing he won't get that email anytime soon. All I could do was sit in the living room holding Toothless, and watch the world being destroyed. The news is a terrible thing to watch.

_**MAKE A MAN OUT OF YOUUUUU**_

"Um... Hey?"

"Hiccup! I haven't heard from you in a while, how have you been?"

"Uh well..."

I explain to Astrid what has happened to me in the past month. Obviously ninety percent of it was about Jack, and Astrid was silent the whole time as I rambled. Toothless was purring the whole time I rambled to Astrid, and it made me more relax as I explain the situation that I'm in now.

"Okay... So your boyfriend is now missing?"

"Um yeah. I'm holding Toothless watching the news and its making my anxiety worse honestly. It goes from cute dogs to child abortions. As my heritage says, the only way to heal pain is with more pain."

"Hiccup, that is bullshit. What you need is a tub of ice cream and a good movie."

"Astrid, he didn't break up with me. Something happened... I just don't know what and that's what bothers me."

"Hmmm... Maybe he was possessed by a demon and is coming to kill you now."

"Astrid..."

All I can think is that he is dead. Or maybe he fought with his family? No they were so close they couldn't... Did he get mugged?

"HICCUP ARE YOU THERE?"

"Yes... Hardly here though-"

I then hear a buzz from my phone, anD ITS JACKY WHAT.

"BYE ASTRID."

I hang up on Astrid to take the call from Jack.

"Hey Hiccup I-"

"WHERE WERE YOU I AM SO WORRIED THAT I STARTED WATCHING THE NEWS AND TOOTHLESS IS PROBABLY SICK OF MY SHIT AND-"

"Hiccup, breathe with me."

For once I was the one being told to breathe. I calm down and Jack starts explaining the situation. I felt my heart pounding as he explained, and his explanation didn't exactly help out my anxious state.

"So in short, you fell of a chair and managed to fracture your wrist?"

"I also have a head injury that they want to make sure I'm okay on, but yeah I've been in the hospital for that time period. Sorry for worrying you. I promise to make it up."

"Oh Jack you don't have to, I'm just glad you're alright."

"Well I'll let you get back to school-"

"I skipped today."

Silence is heard from Jack's end. I also hear I think Rapunzel asking something?

"My bae, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, skipped school?"

"What? I was worried about you. It would just be a waste if I went today. Besides, did you know that dogs can drive? Oh and also there was a mass murder in-"

"Okay please stop watching the news for me? How about you go and start a nice movie with a tub of ice cream."

Why is everyone saying that? We said our goodbyes and that he promised to text me before I went to bed tonight. I walk back up stairs holding Toothless, and I pop in my favorite game, Dragon Age. I head back downstairs to retrieve my phone and a thing of ice cream, but I hear my default ring tone from downstairs. Slowly, I enter the living room like if I was in a horror film. I pick up the phone to see the same anonymous texter.

Could you come now? It's urgent

Okay I am freaked. I text back asking what was so important and all I got was this shit of a reply.

_Come now_

Okay then stranger. I'll just return to school where I have already skipped. Just lovely.

* * *

I swear its been days. I've counted the ticks from the clock and I lose count after certain numbers and I have to start back up again. The TV in my room is 'Out of Order' and I have to entertain myself somehow. Should I just text Hiccup now? No I should let him have time to himself. Rapunzel and Emma are in school now, and North said he had a very important business meeting and will visit me when it is done... Well it looks like Aster is the one who gets my charm today.

"Aye?"

"Hello Aster, how have you been?"

"Workin'."

"Ah I see, and how is that going along for you?"

"Jack is there somethin' important you need from me or are you just bored?"

"Did North not tell you?"

Long story short, the moment I told Aster where I ended up he showed up a half hour later holding flowers.

"Awe you shouldn't have Aster."

"Bloody show pony. What were you trying to prove this time?"

"Nothing. I just wanted pretzels."

The next hour was filled with filler conversation. I asked about the weather in which I was curious about since the curtains were closed in my room. He asked about how school is going, and all my grades are 'passing'. He ended up leaving around three in the afternoon, meaning I should probably call Hiccup. I hear one ring and then I hear someone pick up... But it wasn't Hiccup.

* * *

**Hey sorry for being gone for so long. I had a lot of standardized testing, and my last one was today! Also I want more fluff in my story, so if any of you guys have suggestions I would love to hear them! Finally sorry if my injury knowledge is off. I am no doctor...**

**Tossedthrough-I think Hiccup is more worried about Jack's wrist than his foot xD**

**VDlovesbooks-I don't ask my parents permission when I signed up for a Disney account either B)**

**PainInSilence-LET THE WORLD HEAR YOUR SCREAMS**

**violets fire-You shall find out next chapter... Maybe :3**

**faisyah865-I take pride in my analogies, and so does Jacky :3**

**the boy katniss-Oh gosh sorry for being gone for so long! Best way to contact me is through Tumblr or My Candy Love, but I say just let things happen. Go with the flow and fate will do its thing!**

**coeur de lune-BAE is an acronym meaning 'Before Anyone Else'. You can use it as you please though, like fanfiction is my bae :3**

**Frostiplier-Not as much as I love you *coughiamsmoothasfuckcough***

**liliaann-HERE IS MORE AND THE REST WILL COME LATER**

**Guest-Thank you my lovely :3**


	13. They, Them, Theirs

I arrived at school eventually after getting a used condom stuck in my prosthetic. I felt like I should sneak around, but this is my school. I just can't let my teachers see me or else-

"Hiccup!"

I turn around seeing Ms. Vinka with another student beside her. Fuck I have witnesses now.

"Oh uh, hi ! I totally was not skipp-"

"Hiccup I was the one texting you"

I honestly couldn't comprehend what was going on. How did Ms. Vinka get my cellphone number? My thoughts were interrupted when I heard sniffles from the student beside her. I've never seen this student before, but I can tell they are in the same boat as me.

"Thorston, meet Hiccup. Hiccup this is our new transfer student from Minnesota, USA. I wanted them to meet you first before the rest of the school."

The person looked up and their eyes are puffy and red from obvious crying. They're trying to put on a brave face for me which is highly unnecessary, but I understand where they're coming from. I then feel a strong force on my neck and I fall forward towards their face. Did they just pull on me?

"Listen here! I may be crying now, but _you'll_ be crying if you say one bad thing to me... OKAY?"

Nodding quickly, they let go of my shirt and they start walking away.

"Thorston, don't walk away from possible friends!"

Then just like that the person returned to Vinka's side. There was an hour of school left and it would be weird for me to go to class now, so Vinka got me a hallway pass and let me show the school to 'Thorston'. The whole time on our tour they were looking down at the ground and occasionally looking up if something interested them. The lack of interest they had was making me feel anxious, so I upped my game a little towards the end.

"Lastly, we have the auditorium. We have three plays going on each year, winter one being the musical. We hardly ever have assemblies, but when we do its always in here or the gym."

Thorston was of course not taking much notice. Okay time for plan A to go into action.

"Would you like to see behind the sets?"

Thorston shrugged, but I lead them to the back. Up the stairs onto the stage we make a sharp turn and go into this tiny storage closet. Checking behind me I see that they're slightly scared, but not for long.

"Up this ladder is where you can get the best seat in the house. Of course though you have to climb this iron ladder to get there..."

Thorston starts climbing the ladder. I knew they wouldn't be able to resist a challenge. Hook line and sinker. I follow behind them after they were up a few rungs. At the top I see Thorston standing stiff at how high we were. The thing is, there are no seats up here. This is where we adjust lights and well, other technical stuff. In other words we were standing on black platform with many holes through them so the many cords and lights can be arrange through them.

"You know, this platform is pretty sturdy."

Then I become the biggest shithead by jumping on a platform that is hardly there technically with all the holes in it. Of course Thorston holds onto the railing that was next to them. Since we didn't fall through, I proved my point and I move in front of Thorston, leading them to the middle of the aisle.

"See why I say this is the best seat of the house?"

Whenever there is a school play I pay for my ticket and just go up here to watch. Not only is there no people to bother me, but this is also another one of my hideaways for when the library is closed.

"It's... Nice..."

Finally I got a reaction from them.

"Uh, by the way... Not to sound like a jerk, but how did you get up here with your prosthetic?"

"Well I'm capable of many things, just certain things liker per se... Wiggling six toes. I'm pretty much useless when it comes to those things."

Thorston laughs, and we stay up there talking about miscellaneous things. Eventually school ended, but of course we weren't paying attention and we were there until six at night. I lead Thorston out of the school, but I had no idea how to say goodbye.

"So um... I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Oh uh, yeah... But I was wondering if you are able to hang out now? My curfew isn't until ten and you're technically my first friend here so..."

Holy shit did they just say what I think they just said?

"You... Count me as a friend?"

"Well I mean, if you don't want me as a friend I'm okay-"

"NO I DOn't have um... Many friends myself so I'm good to hang out now. Do you like video games?"

Thorston and I talked about miscellaneous again. It's weird to just talk about nothing with someone. With Astrid its always video games, and Fishlegs its always other dangerous players and memes. Thorston was like another Jack, but somehow different.

"Well, this is my humble abode."

"This is your house? Its huge!"

"Well, my Dad is a pretty 'huge' guy."

When we entered Thorston was just staring at all the Viking items on display, but mostly the axe over the couch.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, but are all these legit?"

"Well, yeah. My name isn't Hiccup for nothing. I'm one hundred percent Viking heritage from the Hairy Hooligans tribe. I was named after a famous Viking."

"Bruh that's so cool! I wish I had a cool name like yours..."

"Thorston is a cool name. Better than Hiccup by far."

"No, Thorston is my last name. My first name I hate referencing myself to."

"Oh okay. Do you want me to continue to call you Thorston or...?"

"Well... For now just call me that. I might tell you my real name later."

We left that conversation at that. We instead play Mario Party 8 in the living room. We went through a lot of Sprite, so I had to go to the bathroom really bad.

"I'll be back, just do your turn and wait for me."

Turning into the downstairs bathroom, I hear my phone from the living room. Shit that must be Jack! Piss later Hiccup.

"Who is this?"

Thorston already answered my phone. They immediately put my phone on speaker phone and Jack was freaking out.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY HICCUP I SWEAR I'LL POUND YOU INTO THE NEXT MILLENNIUM I-"

"Look buddy, you better have the money by tonight or else I'll pick off every single freckle on his precious little face."

"WHAT YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO SOMEONE WITH THAT MANY CUTE FRECKLES YOU BASTARD. GIVE ME BACK MY BOYFRIEND YOU-"

Thorston puts my phone on mute.

"Wait this guy is your boyfriend? Huh wouldn't have took you as the gay type."

Gay type? Wait is Thorston cool with it or..?

"-PUSSY WILLOW BITCH FACED-"

"Look I was messing with you. I'm Hiccup's friend. Also you better be cute because your mouth is fowl."

"What I... Can I please just speak to Hiccup?"

* * *

"...And Aster showed up to with flowers!"

Thorston ended up leaving and Hiccup got ready for bed as I talked about my day. Hiccup already told me about Thorston earlier, and I was proud of Hiccup for making a friend, but I was not ecstatic about their personality.

"Jack, did they tell you when you can leave the hospital?"

"They said in the morning that if I'm feeling okay I can leave. I'll have the cast on my wrist for a while though."

"Don't do anything stupid okay? You don't want to be like me."

"Like you?"

I hear silence on the other end for some seconds when I hear Hiccup breathe out shakily.

"There is something I haven't told you yet. Its not like I don't think you can 'handle' it or something like that, but I just forget about it when I'm with you so I forget to bring it up..."

Oh no I'm terrible when it comes to surprises. When I was thirteen North threw a surprise birthday party and I ended up hitting North's coworker with the piñata stick. Please tell me Hiccup isn't a gangster, or part oF A MAFIA OR-

"I have a prosthetic."

"Prosthetic? Oh god I thought you were going to tell me you're an underground pimp or something! Wait do you have a robot hand like Clinton in Questionable Content?"

"Um, more like Emi in Katawa Shoujo."

"What game is this? Wait I'll look it up!"

"NO JACK DON'T DO THAT."

Hiccup's prosthetic was a shock to me, but I care about him more than some foot he wasn't born with. I wished Hiccup/Dandelion a goodnight, and I lay in my hospital bed again in boredom. Eventually North came to visit me with Emma, and a little later Rapunzel joined the party as well. I brought up how bored I was most of the day, and Emma jolted up in her seat.

"Oh I thought you were! I brought your laptop from home so you wouldn't be bored tonight!"

EMMA HAS SAVED MY ASS ONCE AGAIN. I wait for visiting hours to end, and I quickly log on to Berk to play some matches. I start a quick match with a random person to get in the mood, but I line up my hands on the keyboard and stop. I try moving my laptop, but no matter what position it was extremely uncomfortable and I kept hitting other keys. I can't play Berk with this cast on.

* * *

**Since I didn't update for about a month last time I updated, this one is earlier than usual! I'm still up for ideas and tell me if my spelling is off! Also since Hiccup's POV was really long I just made two parts instead of the usual three.**

**PainInSilence-Totally fine! Not sure about his gaming career though...**

**violets fire-Just Thorston picking on Jack! Nothing to worry about!**

**faisyah865-I AM ALIVE AND WELL. I'M GLAD YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER!**

**TheCursedWolf-Thanks! Hope you like the answer!**

**The boy katniss-Yes! You'll know when to do something when the time is right, but as for now let things flow like Toothless's happy kitty tail! :3**

**XD-Danish is the language you're looking for! :3**

**VDlovesbooks-I'm planning for a really fluffy date, but with a twist :3**

5/25/15- I just realized my document took out Vinka's name. Like I went back to put her name in again and it kept taking it out? So some its Vinka and other 'miss' Vinka


	14. GG Progress Update

**In twenty five days it will have been a year since I have updated this story. Now as an FYI, I will start writing this again, and hopefully more consistent than before.**

**Now before I can do that, I realized when I first published this roughly two years ago I had really bad grammar. So I will be editing the first thirteen chapters. I'm not changing the plot at all, but I am adding in some commas and some phrases to help the story suck a little less.**

**After I am done editing all the other chapters, I will write the next chapter of GG. The main reason I stopped writing was because I rain out of ideas. I know where the story is heading, but everything in between is still in progress. I would really appreciate any ideas you guys have.**

**Don't worry about me never updating, because I'll tell you guys directly if I will stop writing a story. I want GG to be a longer story, and I need ideas to keep this going.**

**Review here for any ideas, or message me through my personal Tumblr rox6564 or my hijack/frostcup specific Tumblr hijackislife**

**Thank you guys so much for reading GG, and hopefully we can make this story amazing!**


End file.
